1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor, more particularly, to a thin film transistor using an organic semiconductor layer, and an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus which have the thin film transistor.
2. Related Art
Since delicate circuits of organic thin film transistors can be produced by using a simple process in which, for example, circuits are mixed with solvents for being printed, which is different from known transistor producing methods, the organic thin film transistors have excellent advantages in view of facilitating mass-production and increasing in areas thereof at low cost. Furthermore, since the organic thin film transistors can be produced on flexible substrates, they are expected to be used for electronic paper or the like (see JP-A-2005-223286).
In the organic thin film transistors, bulk resistance thereof decreases due to a minute amount of remaining oxygen when application of voltage is repeated, whereby the ON/OFF state thereof deteriorates, and finally there is a possibility that modulation is not performed in a gate thereof.
In other words, there is a problem that characteristics of the organic thin film transistors change in accordance with repetition of voltage application so as to have insufficient reliability, that is, the organic thin film transistors has low durability.